


Waterpark

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House Mates [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Gen x Jared, jensen x reader
Series: House Mates [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413100
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Waterpark

Jensen being gone made the week seem so much slower. Nicky was home because of summer vacation, but then that meant him asking (daily) when Jensen was coming home. You told him it was on the calendar, but that didn’t seem to appease him. Come Friday, you were about to put a big neon sign on the wall.

You were in the shower when Jensen walked in the front door, instantly rushed by Nicky. “You’re back!” He grinned.

“Yeah, I am.” He chuckled. “Where’s your mom?”

“Shower.” He shrugged.

Jensen nodded. “Let me put these in my room, and then we’ll play some XBox One, deal?” He laughed as he didn’t get an answer. Nicky simply ran to the living room, getting everything set up. “I’ll be right back.” He said as he passed, earning a simple ‘uh huh’ in reply.

* * *

You allowed yourself a longer than usual shower, knowing that you could trust Nicki. You’d had a rough shift that morning, and you were letting the hot water run down your back. It was slowly relaxing your sore muscles. Now you just needed a full body massage and you’d be golden.

Rolling your shoulders, you groaned. You had no idea how long you’d been in the shower, but judging by your fingers, and the built up steam in the small room- it was time to get out. Letting out a small sigh, you turned off the water and reached out to grab your towel.

You had to work the next day, and then you were off on Sunday. Lord, how you were looking forward to that. You planned to surprise Nicky with a trip to the waterpark if you could. You had no idea what time Jensen had to fly back for filming.

As you walked out of the bathroom with your towel wrapped around your chest, you heard the game from down the stairs and chuckled to yourself. Hearing Jensen’s laugh, you paused right outside your bedroom door. You were wondering if you were hearing things, so you waited.

* * *

“Oh, come on!” Jensen laughed, leaning forward. “How is that _fair_?” He motioned to the game that Nicky had put in. “That’s it, I’m buying one of these for my trailer, and I will so kick your butt next time I’m home.” His tongue was resting just outside his mouth, on his top lip, as it always did when he was concentrating.

Nicky shook his head. “You _wish_ , old man.” He teased right back.

Glancing at him, Jensen shook his head. “Old man? Old ma- _really_?”

“Oh yeah.” The kid nodded, just to be taken off guard when he was put in a headlock by Jensen.

They were both laughing and horsing around when you came down, standing there in a pair of sleep shorts and a tank. “I’d prefer you not break anything in the living room.” You teased.

Both sets of eyes shot to you, Jensen’s looking you up and down, causing a light blush to cover you. “Mom! Save me!” Nicky said dramatically, reaching his hand out to you.

“What’s she gonna do about it? Mom me to death?” Jensen smirked, his eyes on yours. “Send me to my room?” He teased.

You raised an eyebrow and crossed your arms over your chest, doing the stance that seemed to be universal among mothers. The one that said you were about to get it. “ _Really_ want to test it?” You teased right back.

Nicky looked at Jensen the best he could. “I wouldn’t if I were you.” He warned him. “She’s _scary_ when she’s mad.” He ‘whispered’.

As much as you tried, you couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m taking Nicky to the waterpark Sunday, keep it up and I’ll make you stay home, mister.” You half threatened.

Hearing that, Nicky pushed against Jensen, being released. “We’re going to the water park?” He grinned, excited. When you nodded, he got excited. “ _Yes_!” Now he was finally tall enough to go down the waterslide he’d been eyeing every year since he was four.

“I wanna gooooo.” Jensen ‘whined’. “ _Please_. I’ll be good!” He gave you the most pathetic puppy eyes and pouty lip.

You rolled your eyes at him. “I guess. One more person to look after him.” You shrugged.

* * *

Nicky had to be carried to bed, having fallen asleep on the floor watching a movie. You watched Jensen carry him up the stairs, a small smile on your face. You really had no idea what you and Jensen were, but he made Nicky happy, which meant the world to you. He was more of a father than Trevor ever was.

You had just finished wiping down the counters when Jensen came into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around you from behind and kissed your neck. “I vote we make some popcorn, curl up on the couch, and watch a movie.” He smiled.

Chuckling, you nodded. “I’d like that, _but_ one thing first…” You managed to turn in his arms, putting yours around his neck. “I never got a kiss when you got back.” Leaning forward, your lips brushed his softly. He held you close, deepening the kiss.

After a few moments, he was grinning as he pulled away. “Better?” He chuckled when you bit your lip and nodded, blushing. “I wanted to kiss you the moment I saw you, but I didn’t know if you wanted Nicky to see, or anything like that.” He said softly. “I didn’t know if you wanted to let him know about our feelings right away…”

You pecked the tip of his nose. “Well, what are we?” You asked softly.

“Uh, I don’t know, honestly. Jared asked that. I told him that we never said we’re dating, but there’s no one else for me. I’m focused on you.”

“Same.” You agreed.

Licking his lips, he cleared his throat. “So, Y/N, will you be my girlfriend?” Jensen asked, feeling like he was 16 again.

Laughing, you nodded. “I’d love that.” You kissed him again. “And we can talk to Nicky tomorrow at dinner. I have to work in the morning.”

“Then let’s skip the movie so you can get some sleep, and we can watch a movie tomorrow night.” He suggested. “And you’ll have me all day Sunday, so it’s not like we won’t get time together.”

“Okay, I think that’s fair.” You smiled. “I’m glad you’re home. Even if it’s only for a few days.”

* * *

Sunday morning, Nicky was all over the place. He was up before both you and Jensen, which was shocking enough. He was dressed, shoes and all, when you came downstairs to make breakfast. The talk with him the night before had been a breeze, thankfully.

“So, Nicky, we wanted to talk to you.” You started, not knowing how the hell to do this.

He looked between the two of you. “ _Okay_ …?”

“Jensen and I are dating.” You put it simply, no use beating around the bush. “And I wanted to tell you before it was online.” Sure, you hated the thought of your life plastered for people to see, but you’d worry about that when the time came.

Nicky nodded, looking as if he was thinking over the repercussions of the news. “Does that mean he’s going to start sleeping in your room?” He asked, looking between the two of you. “Because then we could turn his room into a game room.”

Jensen chuckled, shaking his head. “Let’s not rush things, sport.”

* * *

You were sitting at the table with a hot cup of coffee when Jensen came down. Chuckling, you smiled at him. “Nice bed head, babe.” You teased, lifting your mug to your lips.

“Ha. Ha.” He yawned, running his hand through it. “He seems perky.” He noted as he got his own mug of coffee.

“We’re going to the water park, so of course he is.” You chuckled. “Hey, I was thinking that maybe you could see if Jared and Gen wanted to bring the kids? I’d like to get to know Gen more, and I’m sure the boys would love it.”

Jensen thought about it. “Yeah, I’ll shoot him a text in a minute.” He nodded. “You just want to see him in swim trunks.” His green eyes looked at you.

You rolled your eyes and got up. “I believe it’s _you_ that’d I’d like to see in swim trunks, Jensen.” With that, you left him alone in the kitchen.

* * *

Gen, Jared, and the boys met you at the entrance to the park. You were in cut off shorts and a tank with your bathing suit underneath, not wanting to walk around in just that at the moment. “Where to first?” You asked, looking at the group.

Nicky’s face lit up. “Can we go to the Twister?!” He asked.

Smiling, you nodded. “Come on.” Jensen laced his fingers with yours and you smiled over at him. “You have to have a second person, who do you want?” You asked as your group made your way through the crowd. You were completely unaware of the attention you were getting.

Nicky thought for a moment. “Jared!”

“ _That_ was unexpected.” Jared laughed. “Why me?” He grinned.

“I see Jensen every day!” He shrugged. “Or did you want to go down with Gen?” Nicky looked over at him.

He shook his head. “Gen will probably wind up just bringing the boys to the kids part.” Jared told him. “Right?” He looked to his wife.

She smiled. “You know me well.” She chuckled.

* * *

Jared and Nicky were in line in front of you and Jensen. He had his arm around your shoulders as you waited, kissing your temple when Jared and Nicky were set up in their raft. “You want to sit in back so you can hold on tight?” He teased you, chuckling.

You playfully slapped his chest. “No. You can sit in back.”

“Why?” He asked, curious.

“I like when you wrap your arms around me from the back.” You shrugged.

Finally, it was your turn, and the two of you got in, looking forward to rushing down the slide into the pool of water below. Moments after Jensen was set, you were pushed gently to get you going. Your laughter echoed through the tunnel as you zoomed down.

You flew out of the bottom, going under the water. Popping up, you grinned at Jensen. “We should do this more this summer.” You told him.

“I second that.” He pulled you close, kissing you softly before the two of you climbed the stairs out of the water.

* * *

On the way home, Nicky was much quieter, the day having worn him out. You’d gotten a lot of sun, but thankfully didn’t burn. “I had fun today.” You smiled over at Jensen. “It was nice the families getting to spend time together.”

“We’re a family?” He smirked, loving how you blushed.

Looking away, you shrugged slightly. “Whatever the three of us are, I like it.” You told him.


End file.
